moonsparkejofandomcom-20200213-history
Servo
Servo is a moderator on Isaac's Kerbal Server. Unlike most other members, Servo is mature and actually shows moderator-like behaviour - unlike most other moderators. He creates a variety of KSP creations with the most popular being his F-14 tomcat (KerbalX) Servo's Story While not much is known about Servo, he has in one instance shared a personal story in a public channel. The story reads: Summer after 11th grade, I was at a three week residential summer program, where I started to branch out and enjoy myself a bit more. The first week, I hung around with one girl who was nice, and a bit crazy. She had eyes for someone else, who I was also friends with. I crushed on her regardless, but didn't make any moves (for obvious reasons). About the second week, a different girl started hitting on me pretty aggressively, but I didn't know how to react (I wasn't interested) and played dumb rather than saying anything directly (which in hindsight, was a mistake). Then the beginning of the third week, all the guys in the camp (20 of us) late one night went around in a circle and said the name of the girl we all found most attractive. I said the name of the first girl, but the guy she was (somewhat) involved with at the time named someone else. I realized that I liked her too, but just hadn't even considered the possibility (out of my league), and decided that, what the hell, I'll try. The week goes by, and I get to know her well enough. She's really nice, funny, and all that good stuff. We danced together on the last night and talked some outside of that. That night, we're all sitting outside looking at the stars, I offer to hold her hand. She gets up and goes somewhere else, and I'm really confused. We were texting the next day on the drive home, and she tells me that she has a boyfriend back at home (we lived ~30 minutes away from each other, at different high schools in the same county), but never got up the courage to tell me. I basically say, "not a problem, let's still be friends", and it goes on for the next two years. We hang out once every month or two IRL and text every couple days. I'm still totally crushing on her, but I told myself that I'm not going to make the first move again out of respect.(edited) Two years pass in pretty much the same way, and summer comes again. I'm a year older than she is, so by now I've completed freshman year of college, and she's finished high school. Each year, there's a reunion for this camp, so we drove down together and met up with a couple other people. On the drive back home, I decided to ask her out again. She said that she didn't have a boyfriend, but also "didn't feel the same way" that I did about her. I took it well at the time, but when I got home, I was on the verge of tears all night, and was in a funk for about a week afterwards. It didn't help that I didn't have much to do to take my mind off things (it was summer and I didn't have a job). I talked it over with my mom, which helped a lot, actually, but genreally felt shitty for a while. By coincidence, I had been listening to a lot of classic rock at the time, but I found myself skipping a lot of Tom Petty songs (if you're unfamiliar, he sings a lot of love songs) Then, I ran across this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ul-cZyuYq4 "Loving you isn't the right thing to do" it opens. "I'd give you my world, if you would take it from me." It's about one-sided love, and accepting that it isn't true love regardless of how one side feels about it. You built yourself a perfect mental image of a beautiful relationship, but you have to accept that it isn't real. It's only love if both people are interested. Similarly, I ran across a parable (from Game of Thrones, of all places) by accident that went something like this: A boy loves a girl, but the girl tells him that she doesn't love him. He feels cheated, and goes to a wise man for help. The wise man tells him that he has lost nothing, for he only lost the affections of a woman who didn't love him, while the girl was the one who truly lost something, for she lost the love of one who truly cared about her. @Jaeger Dwanye that was a bit longer than I expected, but I hope you can see where I was going with that. If nothing else, just listen to the song and see if it helps you as much as it helped me Category:Characters